Dulce Sinfonía
by Liiz99
Summary: Soul decide regalarle una tocada de piano, junto con el canto a Maka, la aprecia mucho que dedica esa canción algo conocida. Claro es el cumpleaños de Maka, y pues para el el más importante eso, los chicos hacen que Soul se pase de bebida y pues trae sus concecuencias... Mejor lean mis fics que son continuos ;) para que entiendan este :D SOULXMAKA


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD Ah y también Atsushi Okubo :D_

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, Okubo Atsushi los creó para que los demás Jugaran con ellos ;)**

**DULCE SÍNFONÍA**

**59 PARTE 3**

**~Soul Pov~**

Levanté ligeramente la tapa que ocultaba los apagadores y llaves de afinación del piano, en seguida me senté y Fijé mi mirada en Maka

-Siéntate- Mostrándole la segunda banca que estaba cerca de mí

Notaba que estaba muy entusiasta por… por lo que le iba a regalar claro tenía otra cosa en mente y se lo dije para no llevar sorpresas

-Ammm Maka no somos los únicos que estamos aquí-

-Eh? A qué te refieres?- Colocando cara interrogativa

-Oe! Saluda!- Miré hacia una obscura esquina, cuando salió el pequeño ser Maka se estilo-emocionó de nuevo por el recién llegado.

-Di-dia diablillo?-

-Si losé! Soy muy pequeño- Saltó sobre el piano y tomó su lugar con modales esperando que empezara la ocasión.

-Pero Soul, el que hace aquí?-

-Pues muy simple Maka, el piano es como un medio de transporte para él, se comunica al mundo real conmigo. Él era el que solía acompañarme cuando tocaba en aquel lujoso restaurante-

-…Ahh! Ya entendí! Ósea que cuando tu estés decidido a tocar el piano, automáticamente sale de tú subconsciente…?-

-Se puede decir que sí-. –Está en lo cierto- Dice el demonio rojizo

Tardé menos de un segundo, pensando en la letra y como iba a ser la "cosa", siempre lo suelo hacer; antes de cometer una gravísima equivocación. Como cualquier pianista siempre lo hacemos, detestamos equivocarnos si no estamos listos **(N.A/Es verdad yo soy pianista novata, y siempre nos preparamos antes de tocar, odio equivocarme xD)**

**-**Bueno, que es estas esperando Evans?-

-Estoy pensando no me interrumpas!-

-*_Risita*-_

-Mucha risa, Maka?-

-Es gracioso pelear con uno mismo, o me equivoco?-

-La chica tiene razón ¡MADURA!-

-Lo siento pero no soy un jodido plátano-

-JAJA!-

-¿Tú soportas a este niño?-

-A veces~!-

-Maka! Que dices?!-

-Uhhh… es que a veces actúas raro-

-Y tú no?! Me asustas con esos actos tan PERVERTIDOS!-

-¡MAKA CHOP!*_Sonrojo*_ No hables de eso frente a e-el!-

-*Facepalm* Cuando se van a callar y empezar de una vez por todas?!-

-Bueno bueno yaya!- Colocando orden en la sala

-Si!- Maka se veía muerta de emoción, apenas rosaba las teclas y parecía que se iba a desmayar

-Maka… Sabes sobre la canción "_Ao no Kaori"?-_

-Ehmmm… sí, sí! Claro. Por cierto… esa no era una canción que siempre te oía cantarla cuando te bañabas?-

-Joder! Pensé que cantaba bajo…-

-Eso te pasa por creerme jajaja!-

-Demonio apestoso-

-Vasta de insultarme! Vamos toca!-

-También la cantaré-

-Oh, enserio? SI!-

**~Maka Pov~**

Soul me iba a cantar Ao no Kaori! Que feliz estoy! Más que una lombriz claro… que regalo tan tierno!

Empezó con ese tono de la canción tan lindo y cuando era hora…

_-Nakaai no sora no shita de soyogu kaze yuragu hana__  
__Hoho tsutau namida no ito__  
__Afuredasu michirenai hibi no sabishisa__  
__Dakiyosete nee…_

Esperaba el coro con ansias, pero es cuando vi a Soul algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa de vergüenza como "No puedo"

-Perdón- Disculpándose algo, avergonzado-

-Tranquilo si no la sabes tocar solo dime-

-No! Yo si sé tocarla!-

-Perdón por interrumpir, Maka es tú nombre?- Hablándome el demonio cerca de mi oído

-S-sí-

-Nunca, pero nunca, en la vida le digas "eso". Si dices "eso" lo alterarás, obviamente él sabe tocar el viene de una familia de músicos que te esperabas? Además sabe lo que hace, no subestimes a alguien como Soul-

QUE TONTA ME SENTÍ! Había olvidado eso! Es que uno no se puede equivocar? Y de por sí, Soul a veces es muy irritante y delicado, no lo puedo molestar porque me prende a quejas, y yo sí me dejo hacer hasta la más estúpida broma de él!.

-_(Suspiro) _No quise gritarte-

-No, tranquilo!-

-Es que yo nunca había dedicado una canción-

-No te preocupes Tehee~- Manteniendo mi frescura

_-Kotoba mo naku sugata mo nai__  
__Sumiwataru kaori yorisou__  
__Aseta omoi shinku ni sashite__  
__Yomigaeru ima_

**(N/A: Bueno vamos adelantar porque esto es largo xD)**

Cuando terminó la canción me sentí tan feliz, aparte el demonio aplaudió individualmente felicitando a Soul, y El pianista se veía muy satisfecho

-Woaah~! No había vuelto a sentirme así de lleno como antes- Decía abriendo y cerrando sus manos.

-Ya me voy- Decía el diablillo

-Ya era hora!- Decía Soul, mientras el demonio rojo chasqueaba 3 veces sus dedos, y se esfumó

-Seguro que se fue a tu mente?-Preguntaba yo dubitativamente

-Hmmm, no sé voy a preguntar- Miró para arriba y se dijo así mismo

-Oee!, ¿Estás ahí?-

No puedo leer mentes, solamente le creo lo que él dice jaja

-Ah sí… sí Maka si está, lo que pasa es que él puede entrar a mi subconsciente de 2 formas, como él lo puede hacer ósea a las buenas, y a las malas literalmente tragándomelo-

-Soul-

-Dime?- Mientras acomodaba como estaba antes el piano

-Gracias por la fiesta…la ropa, y esto- Me escuchó y paró de organizar la sala, me miró y se hizo una interrogativa

-A…?- Fue lo que alcancé a oír

-Que muchas gracias por todo!- Respondí alegre y tierna , mientras que lo miré de nuevo y se frotaba la parte de atrás de nuca, con respecto a decirme algo que le incomodaba

-Maka yo… yo en realidad solo hice lo del piano y la ropa-

-Y quien la fiesta?- Preguntándole muy interesada

-Spirit-

-Uggg -*tono de asco*- Pero Soul! De donde sacaste dinero?-

-Pues verás Maka eran mis ahorros que digamos de "mi vida" y pues ¿Por qué creías que no quería comprar un traje? El caso no le pongas ya importancia eso-

-Perdón! Yo no sabía! Pero… compraste también el piano?!-

-No ni me creas tarado tampoco Maka! Para qué un piano en casa? Para que esté caminando por todos lados el pendejo diablillo? Y pues no… lo alquilé y lo mandé afinar sus cuerdas mientras tú mirabas el vestido-

-… Me siento del asco, gasté todos tus ahorros- Dije algo desilusionada

-Y es por eso que tenía miedo que me llegaras a preguntar eso, no quería que te pusieras así, el caso es que vamos! Disfruta tu cumpleaños!- Me jalaba de la mano para salir al gran salón

-Bueno!-

**~Soul Pov~**

Salimos y pasé por algunas mesas, ya eran alrededor de las 11 o 12 de la noche si… el tiempo pasa rápido, quería andar con Samuella bueno lo que me causa risa es que la mesa que reserve para ella y nosotros le puse "Joselyn" en mes de su nombre favorito jaja!; al poco rato la encontramos cuando nos acercábamos me dedicó una mira de "te voy a matar" iba a soltar una carcajada pero, primero los modales Soul

Nos sentamos y Samuella tenía en mano su celular que siempre lleva consigo

-Soul…- Dijo Samuella seria

-Qué?-

-Te odio.

-Jaja ya lo sé!-

-Pero, pensándolo bien te quiero mucho… hermanito aww~. Mamá y sus nombres raros no crees Evans?- Preguntándome

-Sí , embarrando la vida social desde tiempos inmemorables HAHA- Respondiendo yo gracioso

-LOL jajaja, tú te llamas alma verdad?-

-Si… no lo menciones por ese sentido-

-Y tú "apellidazo"?-

-Eater. -Devorador? JAJA! PFFr porque coño se te ocurrió eso?- -Oye oye! Con que andas muy risueña no?- -Sí, creo que este Whisky me está haciendo efecto- -Ahh si Whisky… espera… ¡¿QUE?! DE DONDE SACASTE WHISKY?!- -No sé un tío cabello largo rojizo me lo sirvió- -Spirit de…!- -Más 2 botellas de Ron y Tequila!- -*Facepalm* Y es por eso que también odio a mi padre…-Decía Maka avergonzada -Yo nunca le mencioné alcohol a Spirit!- -Alcohol? Pero Alma si esto es trago, no es alcohol!- -Joder! Samuella no bebas mucho, no quiero que te pongas al pedo con eso. -Sí, sí claro papá!- -Dios… Maka me acompañas?- -Hmm… me quedaré vigilando a tú hermana- -Je… muchas gracias! Te debo una- -Ok!-

(…)

-Spirit… Spirit donde estas maldito pervertido…- Caminando a tras vez de las personas que bailaban en el salón

-Spirit!- Estaba sentado en un sofá grande con 4 tías del cabaret creo… este tío que piensa! Se las voy a cantar en toda la cara!-

-Cañazo que acabas de hacer?!- Gritándole yo en la cara

-¿De qué hablas Mocoso?-

-Me llamo Soul si no sabías, y te dije más de 3 veces que no- sirvieras- NINGUNA- JODIDA- GOTA -DE -ALCOCHOL!-

-Eres un aguafiestas! Sin trago no hay fiesta! Así funciona la política niño-

-Pero no vez que la mayoría son menores de edad?! Se pueden tirar del balcón! O pelear con otros! Hasta pueden salir muertos!- Diablos es la primera vez que me preocupo por los demás…

-Antes te gustaba la bebida y ahora ni la pruebas Eater?-

-Tarado, era un inmaduro, y si bebo! Lo que pasa es que sí soy discreto con eso! Yo si se pasar una fiesta!-

Spirit le susurró a una de esas tías algo en el oído y se levanta en seguida, se pone de tras mío y me acaricia el rostro y los hombros sensualmente-

-Esta cara y este cuerpo es solo para alguien ok? Déjame quieto- Le dije a la muchacha que me "seducía"

-Soul! Déjate dar cariñito!-

-Ni de coña pervertido! no me convertiré en un mujeriego, no sé cómo eres capaz de hacerle eso a tú hija a tu "esposa"-

-Arggg… Nadie te está viendo está muy obscuro aquí niño!- Convidándome más y más Spirit

-Dios… NO! TENGO NOVIA!-

-*Escupir vino* ¡¿QUE TIENES NOVIAAA?!-

Mierda, ahora sí que la cagaste Soul… Trague saliva y respondí algo nervioso y tataraleto

-S-Si! Algún pro-problema?-

-JAJA! Hay que celebrarlo! Pensé que te gustaba mi Maka!-

-Dios nunca vas a cambiar viejo…- Era demasiado tarde se habían repartido a todas las mesas el trago no podía hacer nada, Prácticamente tengo que estar pendiente de la fiesta para evitar pleitos, me devolví a mi mesa, pero BlackStar me interrumpe

-Oee tío! Eche-monos unas con Kid y los otros~!-

-Ugghh, tú aliento está terrible!-

-AL CARAJO MI ALIENTO! Dis-frutemos la fiesta!-

-Estás tomado Black…-

-Oiee weon sí o n-no?*sorbo*-

-No.

-Dijiste sí! Okeey no tenías que pedírmelo…- Me cargó hasta una mesa grande donde estaban los chicos, BlackStar agarró un vaso le puso un cubo de hielo y sirvió Tequila, que es el más fuerte que conozco-

-Toma con todo cariño mí me- mejor amigo!-

-Jaja tonto…- Solamente recibí el vaso, no pensaba beber. Kid estaba semi-prendido, ósea que estaba algo consiente de lo que hacía en cambio las chicas estaban normales menos Patty estaba igual de cansona a BlackStar

Tsubaki se sienta muy pegada a mí lado y me susurra

_-Soul lo siento pero creo que hoy tenemos que irnos temprano por Black…- _Le iba a devolver el comentario pero el borracho de Black e interrumpe

-MALDITO HIJO DE TÚ…!_(Palabra omitida)- _Gritándome el severamente

-O-OEE BLACK RELAJATE!-

-SII! CLAROOO~! MIENTRAS ES-ESTOY AQUÍ TÚ TE GOZAS A TSUBAKI! MALDITO TRAICIONERO!-

-Peeeeeeeeeeeeeerdón?!-

-PERRO! ELLA-ELLA ES MÍA MÍA!- Hablándome de cerca y señalándose su pecho, a cambio de Tsubaki, ella estaba muy sorprendida

-PERO BLACKSTAR TE JURO QUE YO NO ESTAVA ASIENDO NADA!-

-TE JURO QUE NO ESTAVA ASIENDO NADA~*Tono infantil*

-Bien no me creas! Te digo algo Black? Yo siempre tuve algo que ver con ella-

-_(Palabras omitidas)_ ¡!- La música sonaba tan fuerte y la gente ni se daba cuenta de que peleábamos Black ya se estaba pasando de insultos

-Black ya cálmate…si?- Le dije yo serenamente

-PENDEJO PUES TE DIGO ALGO! YO AMO A TSUBAKI!- BlackStar se dirigió a besarla, la beso torpemente

-…-

-OH…MY…GOD…- Lo único que yo pude decir ósea… sin ninguna pinche palabra me salía Tsubaki estaba lo que se llama MUY MUY AVERGONZADA Y YO ESTAVA EXTRAÑADICIMO!

-_(Silbidos) _ESO ESO! ESO! CABRON TÚ SI SABES!-Diciendo Patty regando el contenido de su vaso

-Bla-Black Star…- Tsubaki sonrojada

-¡¿CÓMO TE QUEDÓ EL OJO EVANS?!-

-Uff me duele tanto el corazón! *agonizando sarcásticamente*-

-PARA QUE NO TE METAS CON ELLA OTRA VEZ!-

-Claro, Claro…- Deje caer el vaso de Tequila

-SOUL NO VOTES ESO TAN VALIOSO-SO!- Nuevamente hablándome normal BlackStar, y nuevamente sirviéndome Trago, QUIEN ENTIENDE A LOS BORRACHOS!

-Toma- Lo recibí, no quedó más de otra, no pensaba beber nada no tenía ganas, yo soy muy prudente con el alcohol.

-BEBE!~ BEBE!- Decían los de la mesa acosándome

-No! No lo haré!-

-VAMOS SOUL NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS!-SÍ HAZLO! ES UNA FIESTA!-

-Diablos…_(suspiro)_*Trago a fondo*- Mierda… maldito Tequila me pasó un ardor por la garganta, en los últimos años no estuve conforme con el alcohol, por eso no está acostumbrada mi garganta, bueno eso es todo… pero otra vez me sirven

-M-MIRA SOOUL! ESTA ES POR MAK-MAKITA!- Okey okey un segundo trago no hace daño no?

-JUGUEMOS A LA BOTELLITA! Y AL QUE LE CAIGA SE BEBE UN SORVO DE TEQUILA!-

-No…yo no podré juga-

-VAMOS! NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS SOUL!- JUEGUEMOS!-

_(Media hora después de tragos) __**(N/A: Seguirá siendo Soul Pov, pero no habrán pensamientos de él)**_

-_(palabra omitida)_ CHALE~ CHALE~! QUE YA PERDÍ!-

-HAGALE! OTRA O-OTRA AMIGASO!-

-BlackStar, no sigas con eso! Soul-Kun ya está pasado, y el tiene que manejar!-

-S-SÍ VEZ BLACK? TS-TSUBAKI SE PREOCUPA POR MÍ!-

-A TI?... ATÍ TE GUSTA A SOUL?-

-No BlackStar!-

-ANDALE YA! CABRÓN QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA ESA MUJERSOTA MEN!-

-AJAJAAY! L-LA GUA-DAÑA SABE!-

-JODER ES TO-TODA TUYA! A MI ME GU-GUSTA OTRA…-

-SÍ-SÍ? QUI…QUIEN ES?-

-NOOO COMO CREES? NO VAS A SABER?! PU-PUES MAKA TARADO!-

-AAAH! Y DON-DE ESTÁ?-

-(_Palabra omitida)_QUE TE-NÍA QUE ESTAR CON ELLA~!-

-TE E-ECHAS OTRA SOUL?-

-N-NO AN-DO BIEN ASHI TÍO!-

-VE NOS VEMOS!*Golpe de espalda*-

**~Maka Pov~**

_(Suspiro) _Ya son las 2 de la mañana, Soul no está aquí y Samuella está más borracha que quien sabe qué pero anda aquí normal charlando con Natalia

-Joder! Ahí viene mi ñero!- Se levanta de su silla y se fue abrazarlo, Soul aceptó su abrazo y se vinieron los dos

-MAKA…!- Dijo mi nombre pero se dirigió donde estaba Natalia

-WOJOOOOU! A-ALMA ERES UN PINCHE DESMADRE!-

Razón del comentario… Soul acababa de besar a Natalia.

**Nota de Autor: **_Losé yo soy un desmadre xD, bueno bueno sí sí Soul esta vez se paso de tragos y se acaba de meter en un enrollo de putamadre! D: , está muy bueno el fic que viene y el que le sigue… y el que le sigue… estas cosas se ponen duras xD LOL les recomiendo leer todos los fics para que entendaís mejor chamitos :B _**PROXIMAMENTE: ¿SERÁ QUE PUEDO AMARTE? **

**Soul: Mierda esta vez si me pase :D**

**Maka: ERES UN JODIDO #%$&% :( Samuella: Mejor pasen y lean el otro fic que saco la otra semana o yo que se e_e xD**


End file.
